


[podfic] Useful

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competent Leia Organa, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Post-Alderaan, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Team Bonding, Team as Family, dealing with grief by throwing yourself into something else as a distraction, pre-Leia Organa/Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: To earn her place on the Falcon, Leia has to be useful, so she tries to learn everything she can.





	[podfic] Useful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Useful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644186) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Friendship, Team as Family, Team Bonding, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, post-Alderaan, Competent Leia Organa, pre-Leia Organa/Han Solo, dealing with grief by throwing yourself into something else as a distraction, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:10:49

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Useful_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0424.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
